The Broken Hyuga Shadow
by Scarlet Ninja20
Summary: Hinata, left in the rain disowned by her clan. Now carrying her name as a reminde rof how weak she is. Till a young boy form the mist village finds her in the alley way. Now her journey to becoming the Broken Shadow shall begin
1. The Disowned Heiress

Hinata stood there froze to the spot as her mind finally registers the words what her father said. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! I SAID GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER! I BANISH YOU! YOU HAVE DISHONONERED UR CLAN NAME! YOU ARE WEAK AND HELPLESS." She ran out of the compound as it started to rain and sound herself in an alley way. She slid down the wall of a shop and buried her face in her arms. She cried softly then she heard footsteps. She raised her head up to see one of the Mist Villages Mizukage escorts standing above her.

"Why are you crying?" He asks Hinata.

"My father and clan disowned me." She managed to say between sniffles.

"Chojuro! Wh-"The Mizukage starts to say, "Oh the young Hyuga heiress! What are you doing here?" Mei asks her as she puts a hand on Hinatas' head.

"She says that her father disowned her." The boy now named Chojuro tells the Mizukage.

"Oh, Hinata." She says

"I hate this village! All it is, is a reminder of how the Hyuga Clan disowned me!" Hinata yells.

"Hinata how about we make a deal." The Mizukage asks her.

That's how Hinata ended up here in the Hokage tower with the Daimyo, Lady Tsunade and Lady Mei.

"Child, why do you want to leave your home?" The Daimyo ask her.

"That's what I want to know to." Lady Tsunade pipes in.

"My clan has disowned me and all this village has for me is bad memories. I am now homeless and carry the name Hyuga as a reminder of how weak I am." Hinata replied.

"Very well, Hinata has the permission to rid herself of her family. She also can defect to the Mist Village. However Konaha shall remain her birthplace and is allowed to come back to the Leaf Village but should she become a missing nin that right is no longer available to her." The Daimyo finishes.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Tsunade also nodded in agreement

"Well then Hinata, We leave in a hour." Mei told her. "Congrats Hinata! You're now my Hokage apprentice." Hinata smiled brightly for the first time sense her mother died.

_**A few days later**_

We arrived at the Mist village after traveling for three days. I looked up at the massive gates as we passed under them. "Welcome back Lady Mizukage!" Villages called to us.

"Hinata you are going to live with me in my Manison!" Mei tells her and she jumps up and down.

**One day later**

Hinata woke up to sunlight in her face and banging on her door. "WAKE UP HINATA!" came Ao-sensies voice. "ITS TIME TO TRAIN!" sighing Hinata got up and got dressed. Hinata slowly made her way down to the kitchen and found Chojuro already munching on blueberry muffins.

"Morning sleeply head!" Chojure said cheerfully.

"Could of saved me some!" Hinata replied as she grabs the last muffin.

A puff of smoke scared them all but Ao-sensie as Lady Mei appears. "Well Good Morning my little students! Today we begin training!"


	2. Training has Come

**Funny thing what I noticed when I reread the first chapter was I said hokage apprentice instead of Mizukage lol anyway here's the story!**

Hinata got into the Hyuga stance in front of Ao-sensei and Lady Mizukage. "Hinata you forgot one thing. Your no longer a Hyuga so we have to remake your taijutsu stance ninjustsu and your Genjutsu. The training will be rough but I think you can do it." Mizukage told Hinata and Ao-sensei nodded his head.

"I will teach you the Mist Village's traditional Tai stance but I want you to make your own using the leaf Mist and Hyuga stances." Ao-sensei replies to Hinata.

"Okay I will work hard!" Hinata says raising her fist.

xXx Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village XxX

The Rookie Nine where gathered around Lady Tsunade's desk "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choij, Hinata has been disowned and has left the village."

"NANI!" everybody shouts at the same time. Lady Tsunade closes her eyes for a second then opens them.

"Lady Mizukage has taken Hinata under her wing and has taken her to the Mist Village to train with her. Hinata is now a member to both villages but will the where headband of her chosen village to live in. She is allowed to return whenever she wants but," Tsunade says breaking off as she sees Naruto getting ready to jump out the window. "Can I finish?" Tsunade states as she raises a eyebrow.

"Yes old lady Hokage." Naruto says as Sakura hits him on the head

"But if she becomes a missing shinobi she's not allowed to return to any village." Tsunade finishes.

"I wonder how Neji feels." Ino says.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hanabi is going to be the new heir now so she won't be on a Genin team. Lord Hyuga will probably be personally training her. So that mean Neij may have to go with them to train now."

Tsunade signed and dismissed them with a flick of her hand. Once they were all gone 'Wolf' was behind her. "I want u to watch Naruto 'Wolf' and assigned ur special ops team to watch over the rest." 'Wolf bowed then disappeared.

XxXBack to the Hidden Mist Village XxXx

Hinata sat in the middle of a water pool meditating. "Good Hinata ur charka control is precise." Ao-sensei comments from behind me where he stood on dry land. "A shinobis' control over their charka must be very good and they have to be able to last a long time before being drained of all their charka."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows as she started to feel her control slip. She lets put a slight squeak as her control breaks and she falls down into the freezing water. "You lasted over 1 hour Hinata. That was good!" Lady Mei comments as she comes to stand above Hinata form where she treaded water. "Let's take a break." Mei walks back to dry land and Hinata swims over to the steep sides. Chojuro reaches down and helps her out handing her a towel. Nodding her thanks she warps it around her shivering body.

"You did well, I only lasted 20 minutes my first time." Chojuro comments as we walk back towards the gate.

"Well my byakugun (A/N sorry if I spelled that wrong) helps because we have to have precise control to use it." Hinata replies back her teeth chattering.

"Here" Chojuro says putting it around her shoulders. "It can get really cold in the winter here I guess you're not use to it yet."

"No Konaha is hot all year around." She replies back her voice had turned sorted hateful at the mention of her home village. Soon enough they are back at the Mizukage mansion. Hinata and Chojuro talk all the way back to their rooms. Entering Hinatas room she sets her Mist Headband beside her Leafs then gathers up warmer clothes and disappears into her bathroom.

XxX Chojuros POVXxX

While Hinata was changing clothes Chojuro looked over her room. Her Hidden Leaf headband played on her table beside her bed. He ran his hand over the gleaming surface the Leaf Headbands gleaming metal then did the same with her Mist headband. While her bandanna on her leaf one was blue her Mist one was black. "Chojuro can u hand me my Mist Headband." He nods his head and picks up the headband and passes it to her.

"Do you miss the Leaf Village" Chojuro asks. Hinata sighed and turned her back to him as she ties her headband around her neck then running a comb through her hair.

"Sometimes I miss Naruto sometimes. But it was my Clan what drove me off. Unless they change I may never go back." Setting the comb down she turns back to him, "Want to head down to kitchen?"

"Sure." He answers and gets up and follows her.

XXxXHinata POVXXxX

Hinata sighed as she walked down the endless staircase form the third floor. Finally reaching the part where the stair case spilt off. Taking the left one they descended down to the kitchen where Mei was fixing ramen. "Well if it isn't my hard working students!" she says cheerfully.

"Very hardworking." Hinata corrected her as she sat down at the table.

"Hmmmm I'll have to agree with that!" She smiles cheerfully before she threw one of her senbon chopsticks at Chojuro. He lets out a squeal as he jumps out of the way in time to dodge it as it embeds itself in the wall where his head was. "Stay out of the cookies." Mei growls at him before turning her back to him.

"Told you to stay out of the cookies." Hinata tells him

"It was worth the try." He replies rubbing the back of his head. Hinata giggles a little bit but then Mei places 3 bowls on the table. "Thanks for the meal!" Chojuro and Hinata say in union before chowing down on their ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: Its been while sense I have posted a chapter so here it is! I am thinking of fast forwarding it 2 years to shippuden time! Aslo should I keep it a HinaCho or change it to NaruHina!)


	3. Authors Note

I may not be updating till i get a Beta Reader. I feel like my stories can be better if i had someone who can help me with stuff i missed or stuff that doesn't even make sense! NOW SCARLET NINJA OUT!


	4. last update i hope

_**ATTEMTION MY DEAR READERSI HAVE VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE **_

_**I HAVE GOT A NEW LAPTOP AND I DONT HAVE WORD SET UP YET SO ALL STORES R PUT ON HOLD TILL I CAN TRANSFER FILES AND GET WORK SET UP~~~~~~~~~~ I SORRY~**_

_** ~ SCARLET **_


	5. War Dreams

**A/N: I know the long absent but I've had exams and Istep so stuff has just been hectic. So here's a short chapter.**

_Time Skip 2 years_

_State of the five nations: War_

_Nations in the War: Mist and Sound_

_Nation winning: Mist_

_How much longer the war will last: A month_

_Condition to Surrender or Fight to the mist: Surrender or be destroyed_

_Nations what might intervene: Leaf and Sand_

_Location: Somewhere in the Sound…. Mission: Take down at least 3 Sound Anbu….Anbu: Shadow and Water….Mission Rank: SSS_

Hinata and Chojuro lay hidden in the trees, now known as the Hidden Mist Twin Shadow, the Broken Shadow and the Rain Shadow. They rarely leave anybody alive if the come across them. Hinata wore the standard anbu uniform but with a black scarf and Chojuro also wore a tattered deep blue scarf. Hinata now wore her hair up in a long pony tail that reached her butt with 2 poisonous senbon holding it up. They slowly locked onto their targets. Hinata threw one senbon at the leader and took him down with a strike to the neck. Chojuro charged out with a long Katana he named Kage no namida. (Shadow Tear) He quickly behead the other anbu while Hinata knocked the other one and took off his mask. They quickly hung him and let him die slowly that way. Unknown to them someone was watching them, a fourth Shinobi who quickly rescued the anbu and took him back to the sound village.

_Back in the Mist Village_

_Mission: Success…..Rank SSS….Confirmation by Mizukage Mei_

"Good Job Shadow and Water. Mission Complete take the rest of the day off and go back to civilian or normal ninja gear." Lady Mei tells them as she shreds up the mission paper and burns it. "But still be on guard there's still a war going on."

Hinata and Chojuro nodded and body flickered to their shared room in the Mizukage mansion. Hinata fell down onto her bed and took off her mask and flicked it onto her dresser. Chojuro took off his mask and set it beside hers and climbed on top of her and looked into her lavender eyes. "Are you okay Hinata. You've looked stressed these past few days."

"I am not okay Chojuro. The war is about to be over and all we've known these past 2 and half years is to kill or be killed on the front lines. To fight or be taken over by a growing village that killed a whole town composed of retired anbu who took over that same island a week later. "Hinata answered him. Chojuro gave her a quick peck on the lips before rolling them over and letting her rest on his chest. (Note Chojuro appearance in regular ninja gear has changed to black ninja pants and a mesh undershirt and a grey loose shirt.)

"Relax Hinata. Everything will be okay." Chojuro tells her as he takes the senbon out of her hair lays them on the table. Hinata sighs and nods her head.

A knock on the door quickly sends them jumping up off the bed with Hinata and Chojuro both with flaming red cheeks. Ao opens the door and eyes them for a moment but quickly recovers. "Lady Mizukage has just been sent a letter. The Sound is surrendering."

"About time this war has been going on for too long." Chojuro says.

"You two are going to be traveling to Konaha to bear them news of this. Oh and Hinata Lady Mizukage also wants you to speak to Lady Hokage about giving us support in moderating the Sound. If Lady Tsunade does give us support you are to travel to the Sound and talk to their Kage. You leave tonight at midnight."

"Yes Ao-sensei." Hinata replies as Chojuro nods his head.

Ao closes the door and they both let out a sigh of relief. Lady Mizukage approved of the physical relationship but knew Ao wouldn't.

They collapsed onto their own bed to get some few hours of sleep before they had to head out.

_Time:11:30_

_Location: Gates of the Mist Village_

_Mission: Head to Konaha for support_

_Mission Rank: A_

_Shinobi: Hinata Hyuga and Chojuro_

Hinata and Chojuro waited outside the gates for Lady Mei to see them off. ( link for Hinatas outfits at the bottom) Mei arrived soon after and gave them a wink. "No trying stuff kidos. Hinata wear your leaf head band when you get off the ship. I know it's going to be tough. But fight through it. Remember you have Chojuro beside you to help you fight." Mei gave them a smile then they turned around and waved and started running for the docks.

_Timeskip_

_3 days later_

_Time:5:00 a.m._

_Location: 6 miles off the Hidden Leaf Coast and Port_

_**Dream**_

'Chojuro!' Hinata yelled as she was dragged away watching him fight bloody and near death. He turned and smiled at her he mouthed her name before he was strike down by a long katana. "CHOJURO!"

"Hinata! Wake up! HINATA! It's just a bad dream that's all." Hinata sobbed into his chest her fingers curled up into fist as he held her close. "Sh. It's okay. I am here." He told her. He held her close to she finally fell asleep her breathing even. He picked her up and laid her down on their shared cot and laid down with her keeping her head tucked under her chin.

_Time: 8:00 a.m_

_Location: Outskirts of Hidden leaf Village_

_Shinobi Confronted: Zero_

_Shinobi conformed of tracking: 3_

Hinata and Chojuro charged through the forest knowing they were being track. Hinata nodded her head and the jumped up into the trees as they neared the village She quickly took off her mist headband around her neck and tied the Leaf one around her waist. She nodded and they descended towards the gates. They passed by the gates without being stopped then Hinata body flickered them to the Hokage office.

Tsunade set down the papers she was looking at as they appeared in front of her.

"No"

**A/N**

_**MUHAHAHHAHAA I am so evil and cruel. Let's see if you guys and figure out the meaning of this little unexpected twist of war and No!**_

_**R&amp;R plzzzzzzzzz**_

_**LinK: fs70/PRE/i/2013/317/b/2/naruto_adoptable_hyuga_closed_by_ **_

.


	6. The Rain Blossom Bloomed

**Dear nice guest: Thank you. Yes I do have an idea of how this story is going to go but Hinata isn't as in love with Naruto as she is in canon. In fact she is mainly nothing like her canon self. Which the reason she was disowned will be coming up In this chapter along with the death of ~slaps hand over month~ You'll see and her drive will also be shown in this chapter to. Which the reason why I gave her "double citizenship" is because, yes she is the Mizukage apprentice but also because of what going to happen later. Don't worry it might be rough sailing but it will get to smoother waters.**

**BEGIN~**

Hinata put a hand on her hip and look at Tsunade with a puzzled look. "No?" Hinata asks.

"No, I will not give you back to the Hyuga. I also know why you are here. The war with the sound is over. You want back up form the Leaf as the Mist ally to secure the peace in the sound." Tsunade answers her.

"You read my mind. I request Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata says handing Tsunade a paper.

"Tenten is out on a solo mission but I can give you Rock Lee. Same with Shino so I can give you Sakura Haruno." Tsunade answers her as she looks over the paper before sighing it.

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Hinata replies to her slightly bowing. Lady Tsunade hands the paper to a Anbu and he nodded heading to get the requested ninja.

"Hinata, the Hyuga were furious when they found out you left. They requested me to send out a team to take you back, but I denied them. You should have seen the look on Hiashis' face. Now can you introduce me to your complain." Tsunade inquires.

"Lady Hokage this is Chojuro. He is my fellow ninja and fellow apprentice to Lady Mizukage." Hinata answers her.

"Nice to meet you Chojuro." Tsunade smiles at him.

"Nice to meet you to Lady Hokage." Chojuro replies to her bowing slightly. Soon loud shouts were heard and Kiba and Naruto come barreling in through the door with Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru and Ino trailing behind them. Akamaru gave a bark as he saw her and he ran up to her and jumped onto her forcing her to fall to the ground, as he licked her. Chojuro stood by and laugh and finally Naruto and Kiba broke apart to see her.

"HINATA!" They shouted and hugged her. Akamaru whined as he was shoved away.

"Hi Hi." Hinata replies with a smile as Ino and Sakura came and pulled them off her. "It's nice to see you guys."

"Hinata hows living in Kiri?" Ino and Sakura asks her.

'Its great but a little cold sometimes." She answers them as she stands up.

"Sorry to interrupt but you guys have a long way to travel. Best start heading that way." Lady Tsunade tells them and dismisses them with a wave of her hand.

We smiled at her then we all left the room to meet up at the gates.

_Time Skip_

_Location outskirts of Leaf board_

_Mission: Protect the unsteady peace in the Sound_

Hinata lead the group as they jumped out of the trees and onto the civilian path. She looked around feeling something was wrong. "HINATA DUCK!" Inos' voice yells form behind. Hinata hit the deck as a huge shrukien (sorry if I spelled that wrong) came over her head. She looked around her byakugan now activated. She could see 5 charka signatures in the woods charging towards them. Hinata pulled out her senbon and threw them into the woods. One fell to the ground as the others dodged One came attacking Chojuro, Ino, Her, and Naruto. Hinata quickly slew her enemy. She realized the others were having trouble. She ran over to help Ino. Hinata soon realized that her enemy was only a small fry. The other was highly skilled.

Naruto finally knocked out his enemy, and went to help Chojuro. Ino finally knocked out him as they look over they saw Chojuro being stab in the chest.

_~Inner Hinata~_

_'I failed. i failed.'_

"**CHOJURO!"**

**A/N**

**I know I am evil. And just for the recorded I had already planned to kill him off. So please go cry your tears now cause there will be more deaths to come on this mission so be warned!**


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry guys that i have been inactive for so long but i am moving account and story to Archive of our own. Consdering that the fanbase is alot nicer over there and u dont get a bunch trolls unlike here. I may still update this story here I dont Yet. Depends on when i get my laptop back. Its been having some problems these pat few months and finally crashed on me so i am back on my computer so Good Luck to you all. My name on AO3 is ShadowLeaf and I have one story on there right now. Also all my stories shall be rewrittten and post on AO3 and i am still looking for a beta to help me~

ScarletNinja ~ShadowLeaf


End file.
